


Dem Dry Bones

by desfinado



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desfinado/pseuds/desfinado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>A kiss on his right knee, then the left.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dem Dry Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [bandom kissing meme](http://turps33.livejournal.com/1114666.html). Prompt: "Gerard/Mikey, never on the lips".

"The tibula," Mikey reads, fingers tracing the page, "connects the ankle to the..." his breath hitches and he shifts against the pillow he's got propped up against the wall, "...the knee."

Warm hands circle his calf and he feels dry lips press to his skin, right in the centre of his shin, then two more kisses up to his knee. The blankets shift and Mikey doesn't let himself look up from his textbook to the shape moving underneath them, even though he can feel warm breath ghosting across his bare legs.

"The patella," Mikey continues, "protects the knee joint." A kiss on his right knee, then the left. "Also known as the knee cap or kneepan, it connects to the femur, which joins to the hip." Mikey bites his lip and his fingers tighten on either side of his textbook as a warm tongue darts out to wet lips that are now dragging up the inside of his thigh, the soft skin there.

"The femur is the largest bone in the human body and - _ah_ ," Mikey gasps, thighs twitching together, feeling the wet trail left behind on his leg, the mouth breathing warm and heavy into the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. "I can't -" he tries to school his voice, to whisper, because it's late and their parents are downstairs.

"Shhh," Gerard says into the warm skin of his thigh. "Keep going. Gotta study."

Mikey's chest is rising and falling faster now and he feels way too naked under the blanket that's up around his armpits, textbook digging into his stomach.

"The head of the femur connects with the... the hip joint," Mikey says, licking his lips, feeling his brother's mouth close over the sharp point of his hip bone. "The hip joint connects to the pelvic, uh, girdle. Which includes the greater, or false pelvis - shit, _Gerard_ ," Mikey hisses as Gerard's palm sweeps across the hollow of Mikey's belly to fold over his other hip. God, he's _so close_ \- all Mikey would have to do is cant his hips up and he'd bump Gerard's forearm. " _Fuck_. Which includes the greater, or false pelvis, and the lesser, or true pelvis," Mikey says in a rush.

He pauses and breathes with his eyes closed for a second, skin hot and nerves tingling everywhere that Gerard is touching him: the lips and hands bracketing Mikey's hips, holding him gently to the mattress, the warmth of Gerard's elbows against Mikey's thighs, Gerard's body between Mikey's legs. Mikey can hear Gerard breathing, knows it must be hot under the blankets, but his brother waits. Mikey swallows and turns the page.

"The spine," he starts, "is made up of thirty-three vertebrae." Gerard lifts up to brace his elbows on the bed on either side of Mikey's hips as he slides his hands under the small of his back. "They're separated into three sections: the, uh, cervical, thoracic, and lumbar spine." The words are awkward on Mikey's tongue but Gerard's fingers walk up the ridges of his spine anyway. Gerard doesn't try to turn him over and kiss him there, just presses his lips into Mikey's belly.

"The rib cage protects the chest cavity," Mikey says, and shifts the textbook to the side so Gerard can press his lips to each of Mikey's ribs. "Humans have twenty-four ribs each, separated by muscles, nerves and arteries. They - _fuck_." Mikey swears and drops back against the pillow as Gerard shifts forward to kiss his upper ribs and it brings his soft stomach up to trap Mikey's hard-on between their bodies. "I can't, I _can't_ ," he whines, voice breaking on the last word as he covers his face with his hands, " _Gerard_."

"Shhh," Gerard whispers into his sternum. Mikey can't handle the delicate way Gerard lifts him up from below with fingertips slotted between his vertebrae and presses him back down with kisses between his ribs, like Mikey is something careful and precious. His dick is hard and leaking into the front of his brother's t-shirt. "Come on Mikes," Gerard says softly, "I know you can do this."

Mikey peeks out between his fingers, face hot, to watch the blankets shift as Gerard kisses carefully around Mikey's nipples. "The clavicle," Mikey groans, remembering seeing it on the diagram. "The clavicle is next."

"Mmm?" Gerard hums. When Mikey doesn't continue, he pushes his head out from under the blanket, hair dark and messy across his flushed forehead. "What's after that?" He raises his eyebrows, eyes huge and dark as he continues to slide his hands up under Mikey's back to curve around his shoulder blades while he drops a kiss in the hollow of Mikey's throat.

"Asshole," Mikey groans, and gropes for the textbook, holding it up over both of their heads so Gerard can keep kissing around his neck while he reads. "The clavicle and scapula make up the pectoral girdle," Mikey says unsteadily as Gerard kisses the delicate bones at the base of Mikey's throat, the ones that Mikey sometimes ask him to press down on ( _hard_ , because he likes how it makes him feel breakable). "It connects to the cranium and to the humerus, or upper arm - _oh_."

Gerard lifts himself up so he's braced on his hands on the mattress and Mikey holds his breath, arms trembling with keeping the textbook over his head. He tries not to push his hips up as Gerard kisses Mikey's left bicep, then his right. Mikey studies his face: the red of his cheeks, the sweat making his hair stick to his cheeks, the dark of his eyelashes on his face.

"The, uh," Mikey has to lift the book and squint to see around Gerard's head, "the lower arm is made up of the radius and ulna. The ulna contributes primarily to the elbow joint," a kiss at Mikey's elbow, "while the radius connects to the wrist joint."

Mikey watches, breathing heavily, as Gerard pushes up onto his fingertips so he can touch warm lips to Mikey's wrists, the narrow bones there that Gerard's broad hands fit so perfectly over. It shifts his body weight to his hips and Mikey groans at the pressure, looking pleadingly at his brother when he feels that Gerard's just as hard as he is. Gerard smiles down at him but he doesn't say anything.

Mikey decides that he needs to finish this chapter.

"The hand is made up of carpals, metacarpals, and phalanges," he reads. "The main role of the carpus is to facilitate effective positioning of the hand and powerful use of the extensors and flexors of the forearm," he says all in a rush, and drops back against the pillow as his arms give out and he dumps the book over the side of the bed. "The end."

"The end?" Gerard repeats, laughing softly while he kisses at the knuckles of the hand that Mikey has draped over his own forehead. "If you fail that test, mom's gonna give me shit for not helping you study."

"Fuck off," Mikey groans. He bucks his hips up impatiently, the head of his dick rucking up Gerard's t-shirt and skidding against the sparse hair of his belly.

"I promised to help," Gerard breathes against Mikey's wrist. He smells like sweat and deodorant, crowding Mikey against the headboard. "Maybe I should quiz you just to check."

" _Whatever_ ," Mikey says, frustrated, and lets his knees fall open, digging his heels into the backs of Gerard's legs to try and drag him closer. "Just _do_ something."

"If you can name a bone," Gerard whispers, and leans his weight just a little more heavily on Mikey's body. Mikey gasps and writhes against him. Why is Gerard wearing so many _clothes_? "If you can name a bone, I'll use it to touch you."

Mikey snorts a laugh, because there's a joke about boners here somewhere but he can't figure it out. "Your, uh, pelvis?" he tries.

"Nuh-uh," Gerard says, leaning over and pretending to scrutinize the textbook on the floor, which Mikey knows for a fact fell shut when he dropped it.

"Fuck you, you _know what I mean_ , Gee. Your pelvic fucking girdle, okay?"

Gerard pulls back to grin down at Mikey, big and proud, while he pushes his hips down in a small circle.

"Oh god, oh _god_ ," Mikey moans, and Gerard slaps a hand over his mouth, still smiling, to keep him quiet. " _Oh god_ ," Mikey moans even louder, muffled into Gerard's palm. He can feel Gerard's cock in the crease of his hip and thigh, hard and hot through his pajama pants, and Mikey's eyes are rolling back in his head.

"Now what?" Gerard asks. "I gotta make sure you remember them, come on." He's whispering, but his breath sounds harsh in the quiet of their room. He doesn't take his hand off Mikey's mouth but separates his fingers so that Mikey can speak through them.

"What, like, your ribs? I don't get how -" Mikey starts, but Gerard slides down him, shirt riding up to his armpits. Mikey watches, mouth hanging open, as Gerard rubs his chest around on Mikey's dick. " _Shit_ ," Mikey whispers, fisting the bed sheets in his hands. He really, _really_ doesn't want to Gerard to stop. "Your clavicle," Mikey says, and doesn't care if he's forgotten some bits in between; the way Gerard moans, pulling his shirt off over his head and sliding even further down, Mikey doesn't think he's paying that close attention.

Mikey has to close his eyes and let his head drop back when he sees the dark pink tip of his own cock trapped between his pale stomach and Gerard's chest. "Oh _god_. Your - your hands, Gerard. Please... fuck, _please_ , I don't remember the fucking bones okay? Just - your _hands_." Mikey gasps and shuts up when Gerard leans onto his side in the cradle of Mikey's legs and wraps his fingers around Mikey's dick.

It feels so _good_ after waiting so long. Mikey purses his lips and tries not to make any noise, breathing hard through his nose, but he can't help arching his back and tilting his hips into Gerard's hand.

"Good," Gerard whispers, breath ghosting across Mikey's belly, jerking him off slowly. Mikey wants to say _cranium_ , wants to see his brother's head between his legs, that warm, wet mouth on him, but Gerard will kiss Mikey everywhere except for two places: Mikey's mouth and Mikey's cock.

Mikey breathes heavily and shifts around on the bed as it builds in him, warm and hot, and he wants to _come,_ already. "Do I pass?" Mikey asks as he pushes up into Gerard's grip, trying to keep his shaking voice to a whisper.

"Mmm," Gerard hums, and drops a kiss to Mikey's hipbone. Mikey opens his eyes, looking down the line of his own chest - pale and too-skinny - to where Gerard is watching him intently, pressing his own hips into the mattress while his hand works Mikey's dick, dry and tight.

"Please," Mikey whispers to the ceiling, throwing his head back on the pillows and spreading his arms out to clutch at the bed sheets. He feels hot and sweaty all over, heels digging into Gerard's legs, hips pushing into his brother's hand.

"God, Mikes, you just -" Gerard's voice catches, and he gasps into Mikey's stomach, breath hot and heavy and _so close_ to Mikey's dick. But Mikey won't ask, won't ever ask. The mattress is shaking from Gerard shoving his hips down into it hard and fast, burying his face in Mikey's hot skin.

"Yes, yes, yes," Mikey chants, voice pitching high before he can't talk anymore, can only breathe harshly, hands gripping the pillow under his head as it builds in his spine, muscles tensing, so _close_.

Gerard moans into Mikey's side. He squeezes even tighter with the ring of his thumb and forefinger on Mikey's dick and Mikey gasps, toes curling and back arched as he drags the pillow over his face so he can moan loud and desperate into it as he comes, hot stripes across his belly.

"Mikes, oh my _god_ , Mikes," Gerard moans into Mikey's hip, muffled into the skin there, and takes his hand from Mikey's dick. Mikey breathes hot and humid into the pillow as he comes back to himself, the bed shaking from what is clearly Gerard bringing himself off in his pajama pants, spilling groans into the cradle of Mikey's pelvis.

When they're cleaned up and Gerard stands on unsteady legs to get the light and crawl back into his own bed, Mikey says, "Thanks."

"Think you'll remember it all?" Gerard asks, and there isn't that teasing heat in his voice anymore.

Mikey hums into the dark, listening to the creak of Gerard's mattress as he settles in his own bed. Mikey runs a hand down his own torso; he can still feel all of the places where Gerard marked him, where he pressed kisses to Mikey's skin.

"Yeah," Mikey whispers, "I can't forget."

* * *

END


End file.
